


Better

by Theyisms



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - NSFW [13]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Getting Back Together, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyisms/pseuds/Theyisms
Summary: He’ll do everything in his power to keep Axel from changing his mind.





	Better

**Author's Note:**

> Day Thirteen: Rimming

Larxene’s Spring Break beach parties used to be the highlight of Demyx’s college experience. No matter what changed, no matter what went wrong, he could always count on her to throw one hell of a party in the second semester. He counted on those parties because they were the only opportunities he had to completely let himself go without being judged. He loved those parties because it was where he’d met the love of his life and spent three happy years with him.

This year is different. Instead of getting drunk and attempting to play volleyball with one group of friends or getting high and making unrealistic plans for the future with another group of friends, he’s constantly moving and looking over his shoulder in order to avoid his ex.

Yes, he and the love of his life broke up last semester. It was a very messy split, and even the thought of him hurt like hell. Demyx definitely isn’t ready to face him, and bolts in the other direction the second he catches a flash of red in the corner of his eye.

Because of this, he hasn’t been able to enjoy himself. He can’t sit still because his ex knows almost everyone and can easily bounce from group to group, meaning that he could wind up next to him at any point in time and Demyx would be forced to look at him. Or worse: stand there and exchange cordial greetings like his heart isn’t crumbling to dust inside his chest. He can’t drink his problems away because the last thing he wants to do is to wake up to next to someone he doesn’t know due to some stupid shit Drunk Demyx did. Not only was that not his style, he can’t put himself in a position to make the same mistake twice. 

Smoking is completely out of the question. While Drunk Demyx is more promiscuous than he’d like to admit, High Demyx is violent. If Demyx ran into his ex while he was high, he would most likely hit him. No one deserved that, but especially not him.

The party is nearing his end, and Demyx is exhausted from the fear and paranoia he’d been feeling for six hours straight. He’s lying down in the back seat of his car because it’s the only place he can get some peace and quiet. Except there is no peace. He’s miserable and in pain with no way to make it stop. He’s not even sure when the crying started, but not even that has brought him any relief.

A light tapping on the window catches his attention, and he peeks up to see red and green.

Demyx sits up quickly and scrubs the moisture from his eyes. How the hell—no— _ why _ the hell was he at his car? He didn’t want to see him today, especially not now since he’s started crying. Fuck his luck.

Sniffling softly, he crawls over to open the door and does his best to avoid looking at him. He’s not even sure what to say to him, so he doesn’t say anything. He just sits there with his hand on the door like an idiot.

“Hey there,” Axel says softly. He can hear the smile in his voice and he knows that it’s sad. “Mind if I sit here with you?”

Wordlessly, Demyx lets go of the door and makes room for Axel. He keeps his eyes on the windshield as Axel sits next to him and pulls the door shut. And now for awkward silence. He thought having to talk to him would be the worst, but  _ not  _ talking to him while he’s sitting right there is nerve wracking. What could he possibly want? There’s a whole party out there for him to enjoy.

“I don’t know if you noticed but I’ve been trying to get your attention.”

He knew that he kept winding up in the same area as him but he didn’t know he was actively pursuing him. Axel’s not the type to chase people, so why would he?

“What’s up?” Demyx brings himself to ask.

Axel sighs deeply. “I uh...didn’t have any sort of game plan. I didn’t know what I wanted to talk about. I just knew that I wanted to talk to you. And now that I’m here I feel pretty stupid.”

A smile pulls at the corner of Demyx’s lips. “That makes two of us.”

More awkward silence. Demyx is  _ this close  _ to hitting a dodge roll out of the car and sprinting home.

Ooh, but that’s five miles away…

He’s  _ this close  _ to briskly walking home for exactly two miles and hitchhiking the rest of the way.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Axel turn his head to face him. “I know this is a few months too late but...I’m really sorry for what I said to you.”

Demyx shuts his eyes. Hopefully that will keep the tears away. “I deserved it.”

“No, you  _ didn’t _ . That wasn't your fault. You weren’t yourself and everyone knew it.”

As nice as it is to hear him say these things, he’s not sure if he'll ever forgive himself. He knows his limit but he still decided to drink past it. If he had just put the bottle down...if he had just called Axel to pick him up…

Demyx opens his eyes again. “Being drunk is not an excuse to cheat and  _ everyone  _ knows that.”

“And what if you were sober?”

The implication alone makes him panic. He finally turns to look at Axel. “Of course I wouldn’t have done that. I would have gone home.”

“Then that’s all that matters to me. It’s okay,” Axel tries to smile.

“No. You can’t just forget that it happened. That’s not how it works—”

“I’m not forgetting it. I’m saying I forgive you. I’m saying I love you more than I hate your mistake and I just want you to come home.”

He’s been avoiding eye contact this entire time, but the second he looks up into those sad green eyes, he melts. Axel’s too nice for his own good. He forgives too easily. He loves too hard and Demyx knows he’s not worthy of any of it. 

But he wants to be. If Axel’s going to give him another chance, he’ll never stop trying to live up to Axel’s expectations of him. He won’t make him regret this. 

“I’m so sorry I hurt you,” he says for the billionth time.

Axel smiles a little brighter than before, eyes wrinkling in the corners the way they do when he’s really happy. “It’s in the past now. Let’s not go back there again.”

The tears he’d been holding back up until now start to fall the moment Axel has his arms around him. He swears on his life that he’ll be better this time around.

* * *

The party ends, and Demyx is happy knowing that it ended on a wonderful note. People seemed really shocked to see their fingers intertwined once again, but they were happy nonetheless. He can’t remember the last time he laughed so hard and smiled until his cheeks hurt. He can’t remember ever being this happy.

Half of the party started to leave while the other half was passed out in the sand. Axel and Demyx found themselves back in the back seat of his car, happily tangled up in one another and making up for lost time.

“You know what?” Axel whispers as he kisses the skin just below Demyx’s navel. “It’s our last spring break here. It’d really suck if we broke our tradition.”

Demyx snickers quietly as he lifts his head to look at Axel. “You’re kidding, right?”

“Wrong. Let me do it,” Axel grins.

“Plot twist: the audience finds out you only forgave me so you could eat my ass.”

“Aw damn, you figured out my master plan.”

Demyx laughs hard. He’s glad to know that not much has changed between them. They’re still able to joke around and be stupid together. “I guess if it’s in the name of  _ tradition… _ ”

“ _ Hell _ yeah. Four years in a row.”

Rolling his eyes playfully, Demyx turns over onto his hands and knees. It doesn’t take long for him to get his jeans undone, and Axel is on him the second he slides them past his hips.

Axel starts with kisses in the middle of his lower back and slowly trails them down to his ass. Demyx takes in a deep breath and closes his eyes. “It almost feels like you never left,” he says quietly.

He hears a soft hum. “Good. That’s what I was hoping for.”

Demyx’s heart starts to beat faster when he feels Axel gently spreads his cheeks, and swallows a moan when he feels his tongue finally touch his skin. The way he slowly circles his tongue around the hole without really touching it is deliberately slow and he hates it. It’s not that it doesn’t feel good, he just hates being teased like this.

Axel does this for a while, much to his chagrin. He tries to twist his hips in a way that would make Axel actually  _ lick  _ him, but Axel grabs him and holds him still. “Calm down. I’m getting to it.”

“Could you get to it fa— _ ahh! _ ”

He hears a dark chuckle and feels him quickly swipe his tongue over the hole. He continues to do this until Demyx is a shaky, whimpering mess. Just as Demyx is about to tell him that he can stop, Axel starts to work his tongue inside of him. He was  _ going  _ to tell him that they should go home and do this properly, but now it feels too good to stop.

He lazily calls Axel’s name as he feels his tongue glide in and out of his ass with a skill he’s never seen before. Did he actually get better at this during their time apart? Actually, he doesn’t want to know. He just wants to enjoy without thinking to deep into it.

Axel’s tongue leaves him, and he hears a...strange sound just seconds before he feels something else wet. Demyx’s head jerks up in surprise. “Hold on, wait a minute. Did you just spit on me?”

“Was that too much?”

Demyx struggles to find words to describe how he feels about that. “I mean I...that’s...yeah, I don’t know about that one, chief.”

Axel snorts loudly. “I am  _ so  _ sorry. I just thought I’d try something new.”

“Let’s not try new things,” Demyx smiles as he looks back at the redhead.

“How will you know what you like if you never try new things? My spit was  _ already _ there.”

Demyx shakes his head as he reaches down to pull up his pants. “And my dick is  _ already _ soft.”

“Dem, that was literally nothing. Don’t be like this.”

“Get out of my car,” the blond laughs.

Axel grabs him by the waist and pulls until he’s sitting in his lap. “Okay, I get it. No spitting. Let me try again.” He whispers as he kisses the back of his neck. “My bed has a lot more room than this car.”

Demyx pouts as he leans his head back against his shoulder. He knows he’s not going to tell him no. It doesn’t compare  _ at all,  _ but Axel gave him another chance when it counted. It wouldn’t hurt to try new things this time around.

“You’ll still be here in the morning, right?” he asks softly.

Axel kisses him again. “And  _ every _ morning if I can help it.”

That’s all Demyx needs to hear.


End file.
